


Vicious Lies

by MissTantabis



Series: Jekyll and Hyde: That ship as sailed, my darling. [8]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Thriller, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Dance's relationship with Olalla is founded on a series of lies. They sadly happen to work. (Poem on our messed up couple.)





	Vicious Lies

You've got no alibi

'cause everything you say is a lie.

You have gone too far to help yourself.

It's deeper into your mind, we dwell.

 

One sibling of twins makes two.

Yet you say: “Louis will never come for you.”

A little lie lets the story unfold.

That little lie keeps the story told.

 

Tall tale off ambition and power,

Louis' betrayal was the chance off the hour.

His little daughter's mind has been bought and sold.

And now she thinks you are made off gold.

 

But what she does not know, surely can't do harm.

It is better sounding Louis Hyde alarm.

A little lie made him separate from her by noon.

A little lie will get discovered soon.

 

A little story and you got all the power.

Over her, for her entire life with the tale off the hour.

 

You're telling vicious lies.

Your power knows no compromise.

You're telling vicious lies

To be the saviour in her eyes.

 

You set Olalla Hyde upon the world.

Making her a killer with her blood so cold.

She looks up to you like you are her world and sky.

Yet she does not know that this is all a lie!

 

You prepare her to beat your enemies down.

Never mind proof is nowhere to be found.

Another lie only seals her fate.

For all eternity, it's Louis Hyde she hates.

 

A little story and you got all the power.

Over her, for her entire life with the tale off the hour.

 

You're telling vicious lies.

Your power knows no compromise.

You're telling vicious lies.

To be the saviour in her eyes.


End file.
